rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Several Shots No Kills
The second Episode of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. It aired August 24th 2011. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Lavernius Tucker *Michael J. Caboose *Shelia Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Grif Tex *Tex *York *Delta *Omega Project Freelancer *Washington *C.T. *Wyoming *Gamma Plot Blue Team "Alright how could I prove that I'm an A.I.?" Church asked. "Hmmm... Well you said you could leave your body and posses people right? Well do that." Tucker said. "Alright fine." Church said before trying leave his body. "Hurrrrggggg. Uhhhhhhh. Grrrrrrrr." He grunted trying leave it. "Wait a minute. I couldn't do that until I was killed. Caboose quickly I need you to kill me." Church said. "Dude... your either halluncinating, a complete dumbass, or a sci-fi nerd." "Uhh... Church. I don't want to kill you...." "Come on Caboose you do it all the time!" "I haven't killed you at all! Your my bestest friend ever... of all time Church!" "Alright Church your a dumbass then." Tucker said. All of a sudden a sniper shot was fired hitting Church in the head. "HOLY SHIT! CHURCH!" Tucker yelled. He got down on the ground and started trying to wake his friend up. "Caboose quickly go call Command. We need a medic." "No... you don't Tucker.... you need.... a new soldier.... a Freelancer.... her name is Tex..." "You mean that chick you were talking about?" "Yea... goodbye buddy. But don't worry Tucker. I'll be back soon.... and I'll prove to you that I'm an A.I. Hrrrrk Blarg." Red Team "Got one sir!" Grif shouted. "Good job Private Grif. See if you can get another one!" Sarge said getting excited. "You know I haven't felt this sensation I'm feeling right now sinc...." "Sarge please shut it. God your becoming like Donut." Grif said. "Well fine Private. We'll see how that little comment works out for you in the future." Sarge said. "Now lets go for the assualt!" he said and everyone began to run to Blue Base guns ablazing. Tex The Episode picks up right after the previous one. With Tex and York killing and knocking out any soldiers in the arena. They run out the set of doors. "Alright Tex, I assume you have a plan." York asked. "Yea," Tex said. "Kill everyone and then make this ship my head of fleet in my navy of the universe." Omega interrupted. "Shut up." Tex said, "Anyway the plan is to make it to either the escape pods or hanger and escape the ship. After that I'll tell you whats going on." "Great." York said. "But how do we get to the escape pods." "O'mally's plan of kill everyone sounded like a good one." Tex said. Before running down the hallyway killing all soldiers with a shotgun. York follows and the two end up in a room surronded by soldiers again. Tex aims her shotgun while they tell her to stand down and shoots a nearby window sucking everyone out into the vaccum of space. Tex and York quickly grab on to pillars in the room. A single soldier remains stuck between space and the room and is grabbing York's leg. The Window quickly closes which cuts the soldiers body in half giving him the most graphic death in Red vs. Blue. As they are no longer being acted upon Tex and York fall to the ground as the scene transits to the Tex hunting group. Project Freelancer The Tex hunting group meets outside the Briefing Room. "Alright guys. To minimize Freelancer casulaties I suggest that we wait to confront her after she leaves the ship." Wash said. "Shut up Wash. You know doing that will end up in us losing her. And how do we know she'll leave the ship anyway. That security camera didn't have audio and without it it just looked like Tex and Yorks' heads were bobbing up and down." "Shes right you know Wash ol' pal. We'll need to stop her on the ship. I suggest we lay a trap." Wyomming suggested. "But where can we lay a trap here without injuring a soldier or destroying the ship?" Wash asked. " I think I have an idea Wash-ing-ton." Gamma said. "All we really need to do is get Tex back into a training room. There we can fight with little to no casulaties." "I say its a plan, C.T., Wash?" Wyoming asked. "Meh fuck it better plan than I've got." C.T. said. Washington sighed. "Well I guess its better than anything I've got to." Trivia *The episode's reference is to the fact Church can almost never hit anything with his Sniper Rifle. *C.T.'s comment of Tex and Wyoming looking like their heads are bobbing is a reference to Season 5 when the Reds watch the Blues on the monitor in the cave with no audio and Grif makes a remark about it.